


段子

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	段子

01  
汉弗莱爵士的人缘有多差？这么说吧，当年在温契斯特，打板球都没人带他玩。后来进了白厅，因为工作关系，和人吃饭、看球、喝酒和书信来往的机会多了，身边才显出一点人气儿。但这也只是工作关系而已，称不上朋友。在外人眼里，汉弗莱爵士只有巨人这一个朋友，在被问及为什么会跟汉弗莱爵士交朋友时，巨人摸摸刚刚吃饱的肚子不无疑惑地说：  
“因为马丁·沃克和詹姆斯·哈克是朋友啊。”

02  
“噢——得了吧，”汉弗莱爵士擦擦嘴反击到，“还不是因为当年在温契斯特也没人跟你打板球。”然后他又转向一边伸着脖子看戏的年轻人：“伯纳德，小心你的问题。”

03  
为什么伯纳德·伍列会提出这个问题？因为他发现汉弗莱爵士在白厅的风评太差了，以致于他有时不得不也说上一些汉弗莱的坏话以免被其他文官排斥。这点伯纳德从不担心会传进汉弗莱的耳朵里，毕竟根本没人会告诉他。

04  
为什么汉弗莱爵士的风评这么差？主要是他人缘差，还有本事。是个人都看出来阿诺德对其之青眼，说不上东宫太子，也差可算是九龙之一。对于这种招人恨的体质，大家谁不盼着他出事？以致于那次授勋和节约挂钩风波，阿诺德把汉弗莱叫到办公室“训诫”，虽然给他留了个脸没让自己的私人秘书旁听，但敏感的秘书们自然发现了今日的反常，关上门就悄悄把耳朵贴了上去，刚开始只有首席秘书，后来通信秘书、日程秘书、甚至打字小姐都来了，那么多耳朵差点连一扇门都放不下。

05  
汉弗莱还没回到行政部，此事已经传遍白厅：阿诺德最疼爱的崽挨骂了。由于各位文官精准的记忆力和出色的复读能力，阿诺德的话传到伯纳德耳朵里的时候都还一字不差。专业技能同样出众的伯纳德又一字不差地将其转述给了哈克，哈克传给了其它政客，后来又经过层层传递传回到伯纳德耳中，传言就从阿诺德暗示有人怀疑汉弗莱爵士是否可靠（sound），变成了汉弗莱是否够圆（round）。

06  
受过专业学术训练的伯纳德决定追溯这一传言发生讹误的根源，他首先旁敲侧击地询问了他家主公哈克，大臣回以一个无所谓的皱眉：  
“在意这个干嘛？半斤八两，差不了多少。”  
“恕我直言，大臣，古时一斤是十六两，半斤正是八两。”  
“所以？”  
“所以‘半斤八两’不是‘差不了多少’，而是分毫不差。并且容我指出，这个俗语是贬义的，您最好不要用来形容自己的话。”

07  
“伯纳德——”哈克歪歪头，玩味地看着他，“你这么会咬文嚼字，有没有想过去搞学术？”  
“没有，大臣。我曾经在字典里检索过‘学术’，上面密密麻麻写着什么互相吹捧、索贿授贿、玩弄数据、扭曲文献、拉帮结派、猪槽拱食。我想既然都是一样的，那干嘛不搞政治呢？  
至少搞政治的人还不自命清高。”

08  
“他们最多也就自命正直。”伯纳德想了想，补充到。

09  
对了，汉弗莱爵士也曾问过伯纳德：“你这么会问问题，怎么不去BBC当记者？至少还有人听。”  
前途无量的伯纳德·伍列先生回答说：“媒体曝光的权力诚然是巨大的，但没有镇压它们的力量大。”

10  
噢，话说回来，汉弗莱爵士虽然人缘差，但他自我感觉良好，常常认为别人都是他的朋友，比如约翰·霍斯特。  
伯纳德试图委婉地向他说明，他的所谓朋友不过是一起给政客下套子、使绊子，给自己捂盖子、捞银子的同伙而已。  
汉弗莱爵士一脸茫然：“……不然朋友是干嘛的？”

11  
据伯纳德观察总结，哈克作为一名政客，朋友观要比汉弗莱要成熟多了。在哈克看来：  
第一，如果可能，所有人都是朋友；  
第二，如果必要，所有朋友皆可抛弃。

12  
汉弗莱爵士真的那么糟吗？当然不是。他除了上欺下瞒、油滑狡诈、两副面孔、口无遮拦、高高在上、刻薄毒舌以外还有什么毛病吗？还有吗？  
有也没关系，可爱就够了。

13  
不过说实话，伯纳德是知道汉弗莱的好的。比如汉弗莱比任何人提点他都多，每次都掰开了揉碎了给他讲道理，虽然很多都令伯纳大为震惊，不过这正说明这些教导的难得和可贵。   
伯纳德为此向汉弗莱表示感谢，恭维他说真空里也不是绝对零度嘛。  
汉弗莱不自然地扭了扭领带：“不，我只是怕你的天真给部门带来无法挽回的损害。”  
伯纳德难过了一下，但是随即想到，嘴硬也是汉弗莱爵士可爱的一方面嘛。

14   
“他是通过嘲讽你的天真炫耀自己的老道，并从中获得快乐。”哈克指出。

15  
伯纳德知道大臣也是在嘴硬，毕竟汉弗莱也帮了哈克不少忙。比如阻止他在萧条地区（边缘选区）裁员，帮他一起把交通整合方案的皮球踢回去即使违逆阿诺德，比如拦下他不让他把卖恐怖分子武器的事告诉首相以免他被迫辞职。  
“嗯……但汉弗莱是为了文官的利益呀？是吧？”  
“那他传授您踢皮球的技巧呢？应对外交事件的套路呢？回答委员会提问的借口呢？处理敏感文件的办法呢？这些可都是文官的不传之秘。”  
“那当然是因为他愤世嫉俗还口无遮拦！”  
“不是为了通过嘲讽您的天真炫耀自己的老道，并从中获得快乐吗？大臣？”

16  
私人秘书不容易。夹在两位嘴硬的主公之间尤其不易，特别是嘴硬到了明明达成一致却都不愿意承认的地步的时候。每当他们争执起来，就像一人一下轮流给车胎打气，为了这个轮子不爆炸，伯纳德不得不小心盯着，在达到极点的时候以一两个笑话来调剂。如果说大臣是把握方向的，常任秘书是让轮子转起来的，那伯纳德乐意将自己比喻成拔气门芯儿的。

17  
其实哈克想了想，觉得他可能也误解了汉弗莱。有件事一直在他心头挥之不去，那就是当他说到汉弗莱会下地狱的时候，汉弗莱明显停顿了一下。  
“他可能并不是完全的道德真空，是吧？不是吧？……你说呢，伯纳？”  
“您想听真话吗大臣？”  
“当然！”  
“哦，那恕我直言，真空只有是或不是，没有完全不完全。”

18  
哈克翻了个白眼。“等等，那假话是什么？”  
“抱歉，大臣，我的良心不允许我说假话。”

19   
“那除了听真话，另一个选择是什么？”  
“不听真话。”  
“……”  
“这种情况下，我将会回答：诚然您的观察——这一观察就我个人而言是正确的，即我同您或者我认为我同您的观察是不冲突的——关于汉弗莱爵士对您某些出之以不平之愤进而宣之以——我或许可以说——过甚，之辞的行为的反应，在当时特定的情况下，就我们已知的各种条件，综合考虑所有相关因素，能够推导出您所得出的结论，这一结论，如果容我直言的话，可以加以部分的修饰限制，通过‘认识上的’这一词语。然而，从未付诸实践的认识是否实际存在这一问题仍然有待形而上学的后续探讨。”

20  
“……………………认识？形而上？伯纳德，你的小脑袋瓜里装的都是什么呀？”  
私人秘书背过手不无骄傲地说：“我最近在读列宁，大臣。”  
“哦——”哈克笑出了小虎牙，“伯纳德，我建议你最好不要读列宁，毕竟，你可是剑桥毕业的。”

21  
“哦，大臣，鉴于您LSE的经历，提出这种反对知识获取和学术开放的建议我完全理解。”

22  
“汉弗莱爵士，其实首相还不错，是吧？”在引导哈克达成对常任秘书的正确认识以后，伯纳德转而攻向汉弗莱。  
“你是说，除了（except）虚荣浮夸、虚伪狡诈、信口开河、两副面孔和世故圆滑以外？那是挺不错的。”  
“不，我是说besides。”伯纳德一脸认真，又补充到：“毕竟这些特质听起来是政客必备技能。”  
“而且跟您挺配的。”

23  
“汉弗莱爵士，您认为首相是一个好人吗？”  
“噢，相当好。简直是邻家老男孩。”  
“汉弗莱爵士，您认为首相首相当得还可以吗？”  
“是的，还可以。”  
“汉弗莱爵士，您认为首相比起某几位您之前侍奉的主公来，对文官的敌意要少吗？”  
“可以这么说。”  
“汉弗莱爵士，您认为首相公共形象管理挺有一套吗？”  
“如果你指的是‘对付媒体’，是的。”  
“汉弗莱爵士，您认为首相当年在阻止十号废除行政部一事上居功甚伟吗？”  
“……是的。”  
“汉弗莱爵士，您认为首相当年在踢交通皮球上也展现了一定的胳膊肘吗？”  
“勉强算吧。”  
“汉弗莱爵士，您认为首相在四千万问题上对您还是有一定的照顾的吗？”  
“嗯……是吧。”  
“汉弗莱爵士，您认为首相还不错吗？”  
“不。”

24  
正在伯纳德为自己天才的套话技术失败了而抓耳挠腮之时，电话响了。  
“喂？……啊，……啊！……天呐——”  
“怎么了伯纳德？”汉皮看到他眼睛越瞪越大，直到眉毛挑进了头发里，不由得翘起二郎腿，慢悠悠地喝了口雪莉酒。  
“哈克夫人电话，首相晕倒了！”  
多么似曾相识的场景。除了——  
“你确定是晕倒，不是心脏病突发死了？”  
“如果我们不采取措施的话，恐怕就是后者了。”  
“听着，伯纳德，现在是你我担当大任的时候了，我们必须要振作起来，”汉弗莱当机立断地说，“马上召开内阁会议，讨论新形势下首相昏厥的应急方案。包括：一，加强学习，充分认识本次事件的意义和处理好本次事件的重要性；二，突发情况下，综合考虑治疗时效性和舆情稳定性，决定是开车送医还是打救护电话；三，送往哪所医院；四，是秘密处理还是对外公开；五，……”  
“恕我打断，汉弗莱爵士，您真的认为此时召开内阁会议是个好主意吗？”  
“……你说得对，伯纳德，此时召开内阁会议确实有相当的敏感性。那么我提议先召开一次高层文官联席会，讨论是否应该召开内阁会议吧。”

25  
幸而哈克夫人挂掉电话之后知道这帮人是靠不住的，立刻自己联系了医生，把我们伟大的哈克首相送往了医院，并尽量保持了隐蔽。  
而汉弗莱爵士所谓“高层文官联席会”则是指他和阿诺德爵士的一次密谈。  
“阿诺德，我需要你的建议。我现在应该怎么办？”  
阿诺德建议他先封锁相关消息，等待医生的诊断，根据哈克的病情判断他是否还能继续胜任首相工作，然后再做出后续处置。当务之急是在尽量控制知情人范围的情况下，通知相关方面的重要人物，确保国家稳定并有能力应对可能的恶化情况。  
汉弗莱抿抿嘴唇表示知悉。“哦，阿诺德，你总是这么游刃有余。”  
“呵，都是一回生二回熟嘛。”  
汉弗莱还绷紧了神经想着应急的事，过了半秒才反应过来。  
“等等？你是说——噢！不会是去年突然取消的访德那次——”  
阿诺德端庄地微笑：“然。还有前年两周没有举行内阁会议那次。还有大前年推迟的下议院质询。诸如此类。”  
汉弗莱陷入了震惊。  
“汉弗莱，等这次事件过去，我建议你建议首相——无论那时候是哪一位——采取一些措施加强相关的制度建设。”  
“你是说……在十号装个ICU……？设立副首相……？对十号所有员工进行急救培训……？”  
阿诺德摇头。“不。只要告诉他：身体不好的就别tm选来当党魁了！这太危险了。”  
“有道理，”汉弗莱点点头，“确实会置国家于险地。”  
阿诺德一脸疑惑：“谁说国家了？我说的是内阁秘书！”

26  
哈克醒来的时候正是傍晚，没开灯的房间里光线昏暗，只有各种仪器发出红红绿绿的光。他看到伯纳德坐在床边的椅子里，低着头应该是睡着了，平时打理整齐的鬓角翘起了一缕白发。  
哈克想起自己从美国回来，一路飞行都觉得昏昏沉沉的，也没什么胃口，看了一路的报纸，因为最近的局势而破口大骂。到了家里本想休息一下倒倒时差，没想到BBC正在批评他的——或者说是他指使不了的财政大臣指使不了的财政部的——货币政策，一时间千头万绪不知从何骂起，只觉得头重脚轻好像从陆地来到了海上，头一栽晃晃悠悠就睡着了。  
他又看了一下周围，确认是医院无疑。透过门窗可以看到外面一片寂静，只有两个目光精亮的猛男，依稀是经常出现在他家的特工。  
哈克觉得有无数问题要问，他挣扎着动了一下，惊醒了伯纳德。  
他觉得嗓子仿佛黏在一起，发不出声音。伯纳德看着他急切的目光，知道他一定有很多问题，比如这是哪家医院？我昏迷了多久？安妮和露西去哪了？我得了什么病？  
伯纳德弯腰把耳朵凑到他唇边，听到他有气无声且断断续续的提问：  
“新闻官……反驳、反驳BBC了吗？”

27  
事实证明哈克身体并无大碍，虽然因为未知原因昏厥，但是昏迷三天显然补足了他的睡眠，喝了水吃点东西就精神奕奕了。  
“我可以走了吗？”  
“等再观察一夜，没有异常就可以了，首相，”医生恭敬地说，“然而我强烈建议您，即便国事繁忙，也要注意身体，保证休息，健康饮食，多加锻炼。”  
“作为公民的代表，就要有自我牺牲的觉悟。用我一人之心血，点亮大英帝国的前进明灯！首相身体是无关紧要的，而国家利益是至高无上的！”  
疲惫的医生冷眼看着病床上的哈克表演，冷冷地说到：“您的命重不重要轮不到我评价。但是汉弗莱爵士确实说，如果您没醒过来，我的职业生命也就死亡了。”  
“啊，真的吗？”哈克的眼睛亮了，笑出了小虎牙。他转向伯纳德：“汉弗莱真的这么说的吗？”  
“汉弗莱爵士确实说了类似的话，但是对于其含义的理解我和医生可能有着不同的看法。实际上我认为汉弗莱爵士的话非常通俗易懂，并没有什么隐喻含义。以下为引用：‘如果首相醒不过来，我要你整个医院陪葬！’”

28  
据解密后的汉弗莱爵士的备忘录显示，这句杀伤力极强的话其实是阿诺德爵士教他的。毕竟比起威胁人来还是前任内阁秘书更胜一筹，汉弗莱爵士只会对首相耍横。  
比如半夜潜入病房支开所有陪护人员，凑在哈克耳边从牙缝里挤出一句：  
“你给我醒来！我命令你立刻睁开眼睛，你听到没有！”

29  
不管怎样，哈克认为他的内阁秘书还是在意他的，因此觉得医院都温馨快乐了起来。  
“伯纳德，汉皮怎么没来？”  
“哦，汉弗莱爵士想必忙着呢。他已经三天没有回家，也没有合眼了。”  
“肯认错……肯承认我的重要性了吗？”  
“肯了，汉弗莱爵士确实说过有些事情还是您在的时候方便一点。”  
“是了是了，首相不在，他一定觉得捉襟见肘吧？”  
伯纳德没有想好怎么回答，好在哈克也没有给他回答的机会。  
“噢——可怜的汉皮——流感、罢工、布鲁塞尔的新规、爱尔兰、贸易协定……真够他忙的了。”  
“是的，”伯纳德点头，“特别是在您身后谁将继任首相这个问题，各方面真的很难达成共识。”

30  
没过多久，听说首相苏醒的汉弗莱爵士就来到了医院。  
“啊，汉弗莱！你怎么来了！伯纳德说你已经三天三夜没合眼了，”哈克眨巴着眼睛卖乖，“你真的应该回去好好休息，你知道，你不用过来看我的。”  
“不，首相，我深深觉得还是亲眼看看确认一下比较好。”  
“你真好汉弗莱，我好着呢，大概只是因为缺觉吧。”  
“噢。那就能确定我的幻想彻底破灭了。”

31  
“汉弗莱，我知道你对医生说的话了，”哈克断定汉弗莱在嘴硬，试图好好利用自己的优势，享受一下汉弗莱对他难得的真情流露，“你知道，你真的没必要那么说的，医生本来也会竭尽全力的，对不对？这种威胁多少显得不近情理了，汉弗莱，这可不像你一贯的作风呐。”  
“我想这就叫‘浪漫’吧。”伯纳德帮腔。  
汉弗莱疑惑地看着他。  
伯纳德于是收敛了笑容解释：“你知道，就是那种本来没有必要做、甚至理智分析不应该做的事情，但是情不自禁去做了。”  
“哈，如果浪漫就是多余无用且荒唐的话，那就难怪法国人那么浪漫了。”

32  
哈克笑得监控仪器都报警了。伯纳德却一脸迷茫：  
“可是浪漫应该是给人带来愉快的吧？”

33  
哈克坐直了，身子往前探，紧紧盯着汉弗莱。“说实话，汉弗莱，你觉得我还不错吗？”  
汉弗莱眨眨眼睛。  
“您真的希望得到我的肯定吗大臣？”  
汉弗莱继续眨眼睛，歪着头带着狡诈的笑容。  
哈克忽然想到斯宾塞转述的汉弗莱对他“无价之宝”的评价，然后火速缩回床里。  
“当我没说。”


End file.
